


You're the Sun Who Makes Me Shine

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean Smith and Castiel Novak run into each other at the bar after work and discover a mutual interest in maybe hooking up or something.Prompt: Karaoke Night





	You're the Sun Who Makes Me Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one's a little rough. My computer has decided it doesn't want to connect to the internet any more, so I'm posting this from my very crappy and frustrating laptop.

Dean Smith does not make it a habit to go out for drinks with his coworkers. He does not frequent dive bars, not even the one right around the corner from his office. He emphatically does _not_ participate in anything like _Karaoke Night_.

The past three weeks have been grueling, though. Sandover finally closed the deal of the century, but only after he and his team almost destroyed themselves with overtime hours. Even a promising and disciplined junior executive needs to blow off a little steam after all of that.

The bar is packed, and Dean sees a lot of familiar faces, even a few upper management types like him. Apparently Thursday Night Karaoke is a popular diversion for Sandover employees. There's no way Dean is going to sing tonight but it's entertaining to watch those who do.

On his way to the bar to pick up another round, he passes a table of IT guys and gives them a friendly nod. It pays to stay on their good side if you want timely help when your email goes down. Besides, that Sam Wesson is a bright spark, someone who could go far in the organization. Dean likes to keep an eye on talented people like him.

As he returns to his group, he notices that the next table is full of secretarial staff. They're laughing uproariously, and Dean recognizes the man who must have just told the joke – Novak. First name is something with a C. _Cameron? Casey?_ He's another bright spark in the company. He's head of the secretarial pool – very competent, very efficient, always dresses professionally.

He looks _very different_ tonight, though. He's dressed down in a gray t-shirt and black leather jacket, and the way his eyes pop, he must be wearing eyeliner. His hair is artfully tousled. _Intriguing_.

Dean's had a couple of whiskeys and he's feeling loose and relaxed. He's still surprised by the flush that runs through him when Novak's eyes flick his way. It's probably not the best idea to flirt with a coworker, but what the hell, it's been a long month and Dean could use a little fun. When Novak offers a smile, Dean smiles back, and winks.

The moment is broken when another performer takes the stage and the crowd erupts in hoots and whistles. Jo nudges Dean and says the guy looks just like him (“he's your dark double, Mr. Smith!”) but Dean doesn't think he looks anything like that fluffy-haired douche. The man slurs his way through “I'm Too Sexy,” undaunted by the heckles he receives.

He's utterly terrible, but the sheer cockiness of his attitude makes his performance hard to ignore. Kevin explains that the guy has been showing up every week for over a year. He never gets any better at singing, but he's become kind of a mascot for the bar. “I'm bisexual which means you're all at risk,” the man announces as his song finally trails off. “We'll start with you and work around.” He smirks and follows his pointing finger off of stage right, disappearing from view.

Then they're announcing the next performer on the list: “Cassstiiiiellllll!!” ( _Oh yeah, that's his name_ , Dean thinks.) Judging by the cheers that greet him stepping on the stage, he's a bit of a crowd favorite, as well.

Now that Dean can see Castiel's whole body, including the way his tight jeans strain around his thick thighs, he's almost dizzy with lust. Then Castiel is singing “I Touch Myself” in a raspy moan and Dean's shifting in his seat to hide how turned on he is. The man's eyes find him again in the crowd and hold him transfixed. The last chorus of the song feels like a secret message being delivered directly to his dick.

As soon as Castiel steps offstage, Dean is up and out of his seat. They meet at the bar.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Castiel. That was some song.”

“I chose it with you in mind. I stand by every word.”

If any more of Dean's blood rushes to his groin he is definitely going to pass out. “Cas, you wanna get out of here?” 

“Desperately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Name that cameo appearance!! The one I spoil in the tags!! That one!!
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184538737856/april-29-karaoke-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
